Harry's Fifth Year at Hogwarts
by Abhisek
Summary: Harry's on his way to the 5th year of Hogwarts....


Chapter One  
  
Harry woke up with his lightening-bolt scar burning like hell. He Turned to look at his clock, which sat on his nightstand. It read Two am. He cursed out loud. Damn, he had only been able to sleep for Three hours. Suddenly he heard a tap on his window. "What the...?" Then he realized it was his birthday. Four owls were waiting Patiently outside for the window to open. He climbed out of his Comfy bed and opened the window. All at once, the owls flew in. One Of them was from Hermione. He recognized it right away because of Her neat writing. The other owl was Pigwidgeon. It was Ron's new Owl that Sirius Black had given to him with Harry's trusty Firebolt. The third was Hedgewig (A/N: -_-U, dunno how to spell it!), his own owl. Hedgewig had a letter From Sirius. Sirus was Harry's godfather and he really admired him, Even though his aunt, uncle and some other people from Hogwarts Didn't approve of him. But for Harry, Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore, well they trusted Sirus very much. There was also one Last owl, but Harry couldn't recognize whose owl it was. He opened It cautiously. He couldn't trust it, it could be from... Voldemort. But instead of something dangerous, it was from Cho Chang, the love Of his life. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I sent this letter so I could know what happened During the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. I know you Didn't kill Cedric so if you feel guilty you don? have to because You didn't kill Cedric. By the way I hear that that, that.... Nevermind. Oh ya and please write back to me!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cho  
  
Harry felt all the blood rushing to his head. A slight blush played On his pale face. He then decided it would be best to read Sirius? Letter next. He took the letter and read it while the faint blush Twas Was replaced with a serious face.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Are you all right? I am currently living where I stayed last Year. But I might move in case. Besides that, does your scar burn, I Have heard news that Voldemort has come back and I have also heard That he is gathering more followers. Anyways-Happy Birthday! Sorry I couldn't give you any presents, hehehe you know me right? And did You know that Remus is coming to become the Defence Against The Dark Arts AGAIN! Ok I guess I am starting to sound a little Childish. Oh ya and guess what, you are in luck. Arabella Figg has Decided to become your Potions teacher. Snape has agreed to spy for Dumbledore though I for one don't trust him, scratch that I FOR SURE DON'T TRUST HIM! Hey, but at least you won't have to face evil Snape Again. Write soon and remember to keep me updated on things. Thanks!  
  
Love from,  
  
Sirius  
  
He jumped with joy the moment he read that Snape wouldn't be Teaching. Harry for one didn't like Snape. IN YOUR FACE MALFOY! Harry Couldn't help, but let a 100% grin spread over his sweaty face. He Had hated Malfoy since the first day they met. Harry was mean and Selfish. He had offer Harry to be his friend, but Harry knew Better. Thats when Malfoy got angry and hated Harry for life. Hermione's letter caught Harry's eye. He wanted to read her letter Next. There was a box attached to the letter, actually the letter Was attached to the box. It was heavily wrapped in purple wrapping Paper and was neatly tied with a complex bow. Neat old Hermione! Nobody could compare with her!  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
How are you? I'm in Bulgaria with Victor Krum. He's very nice and Cute. But you wouldn't know, you're a boy! Hahahaha, ehh, um sorry. Anyways his family seems very nice and polite. We are having lots of Fun, hope you are too! And besides, how are your so-called "Family" Treating you? Are they still treating you like Satin or are they a Bit better???? Anyways, Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hermione  
  
As soon as he finished the letter, he immediately tore away at the Wrapping paper from his present. And just as he guessed, it was a Book. But it was a very eye-catching book. Harry studied the cover a Bit longer, tracing with his forefinger on the pretty designs. He Decided to finish the last letter and then check out the book. The Last letter was from Ron, his best friend, aside from Hermione. He Anxiously opened the letter. And started to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday! Hope the muggles are treating you well. Oh ya and Ask your uncle if you could spend the rest of the summer at my House. Send me a letter, even if you can't go well, whether you like It or not, we're coming to get you! Ok lets say at 4:00 'o clock in The afternoon? Ok c ya!  
  
  
  
Your Best Pal,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
P.S. Fred and George want to thank you again for giving them the 1000 galleons you won in the Triwizard Tournament. Now there're Rambling on and on about how nice you are and how they long for a Brother or BEST FRIEND like YOU! But I told them that you we're MY Best friend. Anyways, got to go now! My dad's checking out this Thingy. It's another muggle thing. You know my dad, don't you. I Think it's called a....telvison.....no.... televsn....noooooo.... Television. Ya, I think its television. Well see ya!  
  
  
  
Harry laughed. Ron could be so stubborn at times. He also felt Happy. He didn't have to spend his summer with his "family", that Was making him jump with excitement.  
  
This was gonna be the best summer ever..... 


End file.
